


Gotcha!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment!Fic Contest, Community: jim_and_bones, Contest, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is week of comment!fic contests... and Jim and his Bones decided to participate. Only the better one can win...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha!

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a random Lurker!Bones at the end of the Comment Fic Contest over at at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)**jim_and_bones** community.

 

 

It was a week full of pouting, coffee in huge amounts, lack of sleep, writing three words and deleting five, until they finally felt it good enough to post it under their chosen names. And now they were sitting by their computer consoles, refreshing the page every five seconds, eyes glued to the screen...  
  
There! Finally, the post with challenge results - Jim was so happy to see it he actually may have done few flip-flops around the room, before he jumped back to his seat and together with Bones opened the entry.  
  
 **The Challenge Results:**  
 **1st place** \- LeonardoDeBones and JimmyDeMc - 26 posts!  
.

.

  
"Haha!" pointed Jim his finger at surprised Bones. "Gotcha! I told you so! I told you - you won't be better than me!"  
  
Needless to say, Jim spent the next week by sleeping on the couch.


End file.
